


Say Something

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 13:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8163217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	

Dean couldn't even remember what their fight was about. He said some things. Cas said some things. They both were too stubborn to say anything else. 

Cas ran out of the apartment with tears streaming down his face. He got into his car and left. Left everything. Dean was just going to let him go. He figured he'd be home in a few hours after cooling down. What he didn't expect was the call from the hospital. 

 

"Is this a Mr. Winchester?" the receptionist asked. 

"Uh yeah. Is everything OK?" Dean was very scared now. What if something happened to Cas or Sam, or even Michael? 

"Mr. Winchester, I'm going to need you to come down to Mercy Landing hospital. It's very urgent. I can't explain over the phone. I think this would be better in person. 

"OK. I'll be there in 15". At that Dean left the apartment and started for the hospital. He was really scared now. What could be so important? 

As he was driving he could see the remnants of a horrible car accident. There was nothing left of the car that was under the tractor trailer. What if... No. Cas is at Gabe's. He's with his brother sulking about their fight. There is no way that Cas is hurt. 

Once he reached the hospital, he went to the desk and announced that he got a phone call and was told to get to the hospital asap. 

"Mr. Winchester?" asked the doctor. 

"Yes. Is everything OK?" Dean asked, panic in his voice. 

"Mr. Winchester, I'm Dr. Long. Do you know a Castiel Milton?"

"Oh my God. No. Not Cas. Please is he OK?" Dean started crying. 

"Mr. Winchester, he's in ICU. There was a really horrific car accident and his car ended up under a tractor trailer. Now he listed you as an emergency contact. He is on life support. He had internal bleeding, but we controlled most of that. His brain is functioning. He's just not breathing on his own. He left you in charge of what to do. If you want to pull the plug, we will. If not, we won't."

"No. Don't pull it. Can I see him?"

"Of course. He's in room 1283" 

"Thank you"

 

Once in the room, he saw what his worst nightmare consisted of. Cas, laying lifeless. Holding on. 

"Cas, baby, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean what I said. It's just I was scared of starting a family and God that's what I want with you. I want to live forever with you. I love you so much. I'm so sorry"

The steady heartbeat went silent in straight line. Cas was gone. Cas held on long enough for Dean to say those things. 

"Goodbye Cas. I love you"


End file.
